Changed
by whatif1612
Summary: As normal as the Grangers were they were proud to have a witch as a daughter. Hermione's view on her 7 years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ordinary

As normal as the Grangers were they were proud to have a witch as a daughter. They had always dreamed of more, but they never got it. They had the most mundane job in the industry, they were hated. Little children had nightmares when their teeth needed to be checked up. They hated this. But when they got the letter that their child, their only child, was a wizard they were thrilled. Hermione however was a whole different story.

Hermione Granger had never liked change. She had lived at the same house for 11 years, gone to the same school for 6 years and had the same bushy brown hair for her whole life, Hermione didn't like change. But when she got her Hogwarts letter she was shocked. Not happy, not sad but shocked. After 4 bags of Quavers, 3 books and 1 chat from her parents Hermione reluctantly agreed.

Hermione was very intelligent and knew so. But to be intelligent you have to ask questions and Hermione did that. A lot. So much so that her parents were tired with the consistent curiosity.

"Where will I get my school stuff?"

"How will I get there?"

"Will you be able do visit me?"

These were only a couple of many questions Mr and Mrs Granger were asked and couldn't answer. Eventually Mr and Mrs Granger had had enough and told Hermione to go to her room. She refused. Hermione was stubborn. If she thought she was right, she was right. After days of agonising waiting, the day had come. She was going to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Vanishing Book

Slumped down on the hard chair of the train, Hermione bounced her leg nervously up and down. Thoughts swirled her brain as the train passed mundane landscapes. Wiping her sweaty palms on the edge of her skirt, Hermione continued reading her book. The word slightly blurred by the tears. She was doing this.

Besides her sat a man, about 30 who was reading a newspaper. As he glanced around to see the country rolling by, he caught sight of Hermione. She was obviously young and had her bag almost over flowing with books. Plus she was alone. Very alone.

"Are you alright?" asked the man glancing at the small crying girl. She didn't answer just nodded and roughly wiped her eyes. He peered down and stared at her book.

"Hmm. Little Women, I see." Without saying anything he grabbed the book and pulled it wide open, breaking the spine. Hermione gasped. She loved books, she wasn't going to deny it and this book was the present that her parents had gave her. And he just broke it.

"The next stop is Regent's Park," chimed the sing-song voice of the announcer.

Hermione didn't say anything but narrowed her eyes and stared. Time seemed to speed up. And then it stopped. The book fly out of his hands and landed on the floor a couple of paces away. Hermione eyes widened and she jumped up grabbed her bag and mumbled "I think this is my stop, " and walked out with the most pride she could possibly muster up.

This wasn't her stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beep! The sound of the train doors closing made Hermione flinch. Her long bushy hair falling in front of her face as she banged on the door. Suddenly the train moved forwards and Hermione flow backwards onto the train platform. She groaned and peered at her knee. Bleeding. Sighing, she pulled up her socks and stomped to the nearest map. Yes, Hermione was young but she had common sense. 20 minutes to King's Cross. Hermione was staying at an inn near Kings Cross but was told that someone was going to meet her. The red dot which pointed to where she was at the moment showed Regent's park. At a closer look it seemed that King's Cross was 15 minutes away if she knew the way, which she didn't. She sighed, pulled her large trunk onto her back and started walking.

Hermione didn't really know where she was going, but it just looked like she went straight and then took a right. Plus King's Cross was big so it should be east to find. Seeing as she was 11 and by herself and in London, a lot of people were staring. Hermione pulled up her socks, stood up a little straighter and walked a lot faster.

"Yessss!" Hermione said under her breath. There it was. King's Cross. The next stop of her Hogwart's adventure. It was a massive building with two glass semi-circles and a clock on a little tower on the centre of it. DONG! DONG! DONG! The bell chimed 11 o'clock.

"Oh no" muttered Hermione as she sped up. Wary of the time she started running despite the humongous bag she was lugging behind her. Hermione had convinced her parents to let her stay at the leaky cauldron for a week. She was almost there. she flung open the doors and raced to the place where her train would have stopped. And it was only 11:03.

"You must be Hermione" roared a voice from behind her. She spun around and saw 'him' was big. Very big. He had a long beard and small brown eyes.

She then said with all her courage "Yes, I must be."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hagrid" said the large man answering the question that was never asked.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger" said Hermione offering her small hand which was swallowed by Hagrid's massive one. They walked in silently, Hermione trying to match her small steps with his massive strides. As they reached the other side of town he stopped.

"Ummmm, excuse me, but where are we going?" asked Hermione uncertainly looking at the dusty buildings and the ratty looking people around her.

"The Leaky Cauldron," boomed Hagrid, "now I have some business to attend to with a certain Harry Potter." Hagrid stopped expecting a shriek of excitement or a gasp like the other first years did when they heard his name. Hermione just stood there unblinking.

"So, go in, say your name and hand over a few pounds. From there go to Gringotts and exchange your muggle money for galleons. Then buy all your school books, robe and wand. And I'll see you at Hogwarts" finished Hagrid. Hermione nodded trying to remember everything said.

"Ok" mumbled Hermione.

"Oh yeah. Just run straight into the wall." Hagrid shouted as he weaved his way though cars and people. Hermione just stood there open mouthed and pulled open the door just to get a large waft of some disgusting substance. Beer most likely. Taking a deep breath and pulled her posture up.

Hermione took a step inside.


End file.
